There are many different types of lights that are commercially available and can be grouped according to their intended uses. For example, there is indoor lighting, outdoor lighting, specialty lighting, etc. Lighting can also be grouped by the power source in that many lights have an electric power source, such as a standard wall outlet; however, there are also many types of lighting that are battery powered.
Another class of lighting is motion activated lighting which can serve both a safety and security function. For example, motion activated lights can be used to guide a person in the middle of the night within the house or can be located outside to guide a person along a pathway or the like.
While there are many wireless motion activated lights on the market what is needed is an improved wireless light assembly/device that can be easily mounted to not only a support surface but also to a garden stake that allows placement within the ground at a select outdoor location.